overloadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Overload Wiki:Regelwerk
Da "Overload" ein Foren-Rollenspiel ist, benötigt es natürlich auch entsprechende Regeln. Das Regelwerk wurde erstellt um chaotische Auswüchse im Spiel zu verhindern und um ein gerechtes Miteinander zu ermöglichen. Da man natürlich nicht stundenlang über einem Wust von Regeln brüten will, wurde versucht das Ganze möglichst klein zu halten. Es wird jedoch von jedem Schreiber erwartet die Regeln, zumindest deren wichtigste Punkte, gelesen zu haben. Im Folgeden findet ihr hier unser Regelwerk oder auch in unserem Hauptforum per folgendem Link. I. Einleitung – Willkommen an alle Neulinge Willkommen bei Overload! 1. Worum geht’s? – Warum bin ich eigentlich hier? Dies ist ein Foren-Rollenspiel (FRPG) das auf einer von den Schreibern zusammen erdachten Weltraumwelt basiert. Im Grundkonzept geht es darum das die Erde im Jahr 2468 nach Christus durch verheerende Kriege um die letzten Rohstoffquellen vollkommen verwüstet wurde und nun unbewohnbar ist. Die Menschen hatten sich längst in drei Fraktionen gespalten und die Erde während und nach dem dort tobenden Krieg verlassen. Die „Federation of old Europe“ FE eine demokratische Föderation verließ die Erde zuerst im Jahr 2165 und besiedelte entfernte Systeme. Die Unbewohnbarkeit der Erde zwang danach auch die anderen Kriegsparteien, die „United States of Earth“ USE (2230) und die „United Communistic Nations“ UCN (2232) zum Auszug. Die USE, eine moderne Diktatur, übernahm bald den Grundsatz der Mobilität ihrer Armee auch auf ihre Kultur und zieht nun mit großer Flotte durch die Galaxis. Die UCN, eine kommunistisch geführte Diktatur, jedoch zog die Annehmlichkeiten des heimatlichen Systems vor und besiedelte anfänglich den Mars – kolonisiert aber langsam auch andere, nahe Systeme. Der Krieg tobt dennoch unverdrossen weiter, nun aber auch im Weltall und den vielen Planeten der Menschheit. Überfälle und Raubzüge auf Kolonien, Angriffe und Gefechte im freien Raum lassen eine sich wieder zu spitzende Lage erkennen. Trotz dessen kam es bisher zu keinerlei vernichtenden Schlachten. Der Konflikt brennt aber unvermindert überall, wo die drei mächtigen Fraktionen auf einander treffen. Und ihr als Schreiber seid mitten drin in diesem Geschehen. Ergreife Partei für eine Fraktion oder stelle dich neutral zwischen die Fronten. Erschaffe einen Charakter mit dem du Abenteuer erlebst. Schildere sie aus seiner Sicht und erkunde die Milchstraße. Tue dich mit anderen Schreibern zusammen oder ziehe auf eigene Rechnung ins Weltall hinaus. Um dem ganzen einen Hauch von Ordnung zu verleihen haben wir im Nachhinein einige Regeln für den sauberen Ablauf und Informationen zur Einführung ins RPG bereitgestellt. Wir empfehlen daher konsequentes Durchlesen zumindest der wichtigsten Punkte. 2. Beginn – Wie starte ich? Um im RPG posten zu können, müssen vorab folgende Dinge erledigt werden: Du musst eine Vorstellung deines Charakters schreiben, in der die wichtigsten Informationen über ihn verzeichnet sind (bspw.: Aussehen, Fraktion, Vorgeschichte, Ausrüstung, etc.) Hast du eine Charaktervorstellung geschrieben, stellst du sie im Thread Charaktervorstellungen vor. Dann musst du nur noch auf ein grünes "zugelassen" unterhalb deiner Vorstellung warten. Gibt es zu deiner Charaktervorstellung irgendetwas anzumerken, dann werden die Moderatoren dich ebenfalls per PN darauf hinweisen. Sobald deine Vorstellung zugelassen ist, kannst du auch schon deinen ersten Post in den Rollenspielthread setzen. Noch anzumerken dabei ist, das jeder RPG'ler nur einen Charakter haben darf. Ein neuer Charakter ist erlaubt, wenn man den alten im Verlauf des RPG's irgendwie sinnvoll aus der Geschichte entfernt, also sich z.B. auf eine undefinierbar lange Expeditionsreise ins Unbekannte begibt oder halt das Zeitliche segnet. (Oder etwas anderes in dieser Art.) 3. Organisation – Wo denn nun? Für Besprechungen hinsichtlich des weiteren Verlaufs des Rollenspiels an sich wurde ein Vorbesprechungs-Thread eröffnet. Wenn du mal eine Weile nicht im RPG aktiv sein kannst, melde es bitte im Abwesenheits-Thread. Schließlich kennen wir es alle wenn sich Schul-, Arbeits- und Privatstress überschlagen und man einfach keine Zeit findet. Um die Übersicht zu wahren, gibt es zusätzlich noch den Thread Aufenthaltsorte, in einer so großen Spielwelt wie dieser unbedingt erforderlich. Einer der Moderatoren kümmert sich dabei um die Pflege der dortigen Liste. Für die wichtigen Spielweltbasierenden Dinge entsprechend eine Wiki geschaffen, die sowohl wichtige Informationen zu Technologien und der Galaxie enthält, als auch von Schreibern erdachte Dinge, die in der Spielwelt in irgendeiner Form auftauchen. II. Regeln – Damit die Moderatoren was zum Kontrollieren haben 1. Gutes Schreiben – Ich und mein Post Gepostet wird in jedem Fall in der Vergangenheitsform und der dritten Person Singular (Er/Sie/Es-Form). Eine annehmbare Rechtschreibung und Grammatik sollte darüber hinaus auch gegeben sein. Konsequentes ignorieren aller formalen Regeln ist eine Qual für die Leser. In der Betreffzeile musst du immer den jeweiligen Ort vermerken, an dem sich dein Charakter zurzeit befindet (Bspw. Patria, Downtown, Orion-Bar). Anbei bemerkt ist es nicht allzu wichtig, den Ort bis ins kleinste Detail in der Betreffzeile wieder zu geben. Es reicht aus, wenn andere Spieler daraus den Standort deines Charakters erkennen können. Diese Ortsbezeichnungen sind zwingend notwendig, um die Übersicht zu wahren. Ebenso ist die Signatur im Rollenspiel-Thread auszuschalten! Dies kannst du bewerkstelligen, indem du unter dem Antwortenfeld den Haken bei "Signatur anzeigen" wegklickst. Weiterhin ist anzumerken, das beim Posten in den Rollenspielthread, zu beachten ist, dass zwischen dem letzten eigenen Post und dem neuen eigenen Post, mindestens ein Post eines anderen RPG'lers liegen muss. Es sei denn der letzte eigene Post ist schon eine Weile her, z.B. eine Woche. 2. Das gute Miteinander – Wir die Community Da alle Spieler gleichberechtigt sind, hast du nicht das Recht, einen anderen Charakter durch deine Postings ungerechtfertigt niederzumachen – nicht im Rollenspiel-Thread, nicht im Off-Topic-Bereich, überhaupt nicht. Du hast den Charakter eines anderen zu respektieren sowie den Schreiberling, der dahinter steckt. Kleine Sticheleien und der Austausch von Beleidigungen ist im RPG nur im Zuge dessen erlaubt eine geplante Konfliktsituation zwischen zwei Charakteren herzustellen, dabei ist bitte auch vorher eine Absprache zu treffen. Im Bezug darauf sind auch die geltenden Forenregeln zu beachten, wobei hier nun die künstlerische Freiheit einen gewissen – aber nicht alles um fassenden – Vorrang hat. Man postet den Charakter eines anderen Schreibers normalerweise nicht mit, insbesondere dann nicht, wenn man sich über das Verhalten des fremden Charakters nicht sicher ist. Ab und an ist es natürlich notwendig, um den Fluss der Geschichte zwischen zwei oder mehreren Schreibern anzutreiben, das sollte aber immer nur auf Absprachen hin passieren. Das heißt der andere ist im Regelfall immer zu beteiligen. Dazu herrscht somit Gleichberechtigung: Kein Charakter ist dem eines anderen über- oder unterlegen, es sei denn anderes wird untereinander abgesprochen. So darf es also logisch folgend auch nicht sein, dass du den Charakter eines anderen tötest; auch hier gilt die Regel, dass du zuerst die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis des Spielers einholen musst, der sich hinter jenem Charakter befindet. 3. Autoritär-Prinzip – Die Moderation, Freund und Helfer Um das RPG flüssig zu halten und das gute Miteinander zu sichern, gibt es nebst dem eigentlichen RPG-Administrator: unserem geschätzten Tim, freiwillige Moderatoren. Ihre Aufgabe ist es das RPG entsprechend zu betreuen und bei Problemen zu helfen. Doch eines sollte immer klar sein. Ein F-RPG ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt, das heißt die eigentliche Pflege geht von der gesamten Community aus, erst die Zusammenarbeit macht es zu dem, was es schlussendlich ist. Bei unpassendem Inhalt haben daher die RPG-Moderatoren natürlich das Recht diese Beiträge zu entfernen, oder sie werden euch darauf hinweisen was ihr ändern solltet damit die Beiträge konform werden. Gleiches betrifft die Zulassung von Charakteren. Die Modertoren oder der Admin können Zulassungen erteilen. Grundsätzlich sollten sie sich jedoch vor der Zulassung absprechen, falls eine Vorstellung nicht einwandfrei ist. Overload ist, wie erwähnt, ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt. Gemeinschaftlich erdacht und aufgebaut wird es auch entsprechend weiterentwickelt. Das heißt jeder kann Vorschläge oder Ideen einbringen im Bezug auf das Schreiben, als auch auf die Spielwelt. In diesem Sinne herrscht somit auch Demokratie. Die Moderation behält sich jedoch vor gravierende Änderungen selbst zu entscheiden, sollte ein solcher Einwurf erfolgen. Natürlich arbeitet sie auch selbst an der steten Weiterentwicklung. Die Moderation – Leute eures Vertrauens: RPG-Administrator: Tim Moderatoren: Paddy 4. Powergaming – Wir sind (noch) keine Götter Powergaming ist absolut untersagt! Dieses RPG bietet dir bei der Erstellung und Handhabung deines Charakters sämtliche Freiheiten in Hinsicht auf Stärke, Rang, etc., weshalb du selbst genug Umsicht zeigen solltest, keinen Charakter nach Art "Ich mähe mal nebenbei mit dem kleinen Finger 100 Feinde egal welcher Stärke nieder" zu erschaffen. Wenn du einen Charakter postest, der alles kann, alles weiß und nahezu perfekt in seiner Ausführung ist, wird es – wie in jedem anderen Spiel auch – irgendwann langweilig und macht keinen Spaß mehr. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass du ohnehin um Änderung deines Verhaltens gebeten werden wirst. Im Bezug auf den Rang ist weiterhin zu vermerken das wohl niemand zu Beginn gleich Führer einer Fraktion ist, oder General oder etwas vergleichbar Hohes. Der Charakter kann zwar einen Rang im mittleren oder unteren Bereich bekommen, aber dies sollte entsprechend in der Hintergrundgeschichte ausgeführt werden. Ansonsten sollte jeder Spieler sich höhere Ränge erst erarbeiten, wenn er danach strebt. Dies eröffnet interessante Betätigungsmöglichkeiten und gibt für die anderen auch guten Lesestoff. Das heißt das Powergaming im Startrang ebenso untersagt ist, wie während des gesamten RPG’s. Zu den maximal bekleidbaren Rängen und Ämtern in Politik und Militär findest du genauere Informationen in der Wiki unter Punkt 3 – Gesellschaft. 5. NPC’s – Die neben uns Es ist dir erlaubt, NPC’s in deine Posts einzubinden. Du kannst mit ihnen interagieren, dich von ihnen begleiten lassen, sie töten, dich von ihnen töten lassen (wenn du willst). Als NPC’s gelten logischerweise alle Charaktere in der Geschichte nebst den Schreibern. Also vom einfachen namenlosen Weltraumpiraten über einfache Bürger bis hin zu Generälen, Kapitänen und dergleichen. Also im Allgemeinen werden die NPC’s von den Schreibern erdacht. Will man mit den NPC’s anderer Schreiber agieren, so achtet darauf das dies vorher auch abgesprochen sein sollte. Einen solchen NPC, den der andere vielleicht noch für seine Story braucht, zu töten oder sonst wie zu beseitigen ist ohne vorherige Absprache nicht erlaubt. 6. Die Spielwelt – Das ganze drum herum Die kleine Einführung dürfte schon einen guten Einstieg für das RPG geliefert haben. Die weitere Beschreibung der Spielwelt wird Teil entsprechender Threads werden. Wir konkretisieren damit das Universum von Overload. Wie erwähnt, kann sich dein Charakter drei Fraktionen anschließen oder auf eigene Faust handeln. Was die Fraktionen nun genau sind könnt ihr ihm Fraktionen-Thread entsprechend nachlesen. Auch finden sich dort einige Vorschläge für potenzielle „Klassen“ bzw. Berufswege, die ihr innerhalb des Rollenspiels einschlagen könnt – selbstverständlich müsst ihr aber nicht explizit einen dieser nehmen. Da die Spielwelt des RPG’s entsprechend unsere Galaxie umfasst, wird man wohl auch auf verschiedenen Planeten unterkommen. Entsprechend wollen die Schreiber natürlich wissen, was das für eine Welt ist. Beschreibungen über die Planeten kommen – sofern nicht direkt Teil der Geschichte – ebenfalls in einen Extrapost. Wir basteln uns sozusagen die Milchstraße zusammen. Was im Allgemeinen vom technischen Stand her möglich ist, dürfte sich aus den Ausführungen zu den Fraktionen ergeben und sich im Zuge des RPG’s weiter konkretisieren. Da wir uns im 25. Jahrhundert befinden ist das Treffen auf High-End Technologie nicht außergewöhnlich. Doch auch hier bedeutet es Powergaming zu vermeiden. Das heißt keine Fraktion wird eine Waffe besitzen die eine andere mit einem einzigen Schlag auszulöschen in der Lage ist (und vor allem kein Schreiber). In diesem Sinne wurden bereits anschaulich aufgereihte Technologien, Waffensysteme, Antriebe und die Aufschlüsselung der Schiffstypen vorgestellt. Ergänzungen sind im Allgemeinen möglich, müssen aber dann entsprechend so von der Community akzeptiert werden. Weiterhin hat sich die Moderation um die Abwechslung zu erhöhen ein nettes Schmankerl im Bezug darauf ausgedacht, Ereignisse einzubauen. In diesem Sinne existiert der sogenannte „Ereignisthread“, in dem besondere, die Spielwelt massiv beeinflussende Ereignisse aufgeführt werden und die von allen Schreibern in dieser Form akzeptiert, aber nicht zwingend mit in die Geschichte einbezogen werden können. Die Schreiber sind auch in der Lage der Moderation Vorschläge zu machen, was es wann für Ereignisse geben soll bzw. könnte. Solche derartig schwerwiegenden Ereignisse werden also der Moderation vorgeschlagen. Im Allgemeinen bestimmt der Administrator welcher Vorschlag, in welcher Auswirkung, wie und wo umgesetzt wird. Diese übergeordnete Regelung soll komplettes Chaos verhindern. Natürlich hat der Schreiber auch Möglichkeit zur Geschichtsauflockerung kleine nebensächliche Ereignisse in den Text einzustreuen. Z.B. auf dem Planet herrscht Dürre oder da ist gerade eine Grippe aktiv, also so etwas halt. Diese kleinen Ereignisse bedürfen aufgrund ihrer relativen Irrelevanz für das große Gefüge der Spielwelt keiner vorherigen Zustimmung. III. Schlusswort – Zu guter Letzt 1. Auf ein gutes Posten Alles in allem freuen wir uns immer über neue Mitglieder, denn dieses RPG steckt noch in den so genannten „Kinderschuhen“ und ist noch am Wachsen, und wir würden uns wünschen, dass, wenn nicht allzu regelmäßig, doch des Öfteren gepostet wird. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich in einem RPG anzumelden, welches man am Ende schlichtweg zur Seite schiebt. Auch hier kann nach einer gewissen Zeit der Zustand der Inaktivität eintreten, wenn du dich nicht im Abwesenheitsthread für eine bestimmte Zeit abwesend meldest. Demzufolge sollte man sich, wenn man sich für ein RPG entscheidet, sich dort anmeldet und angenommen wird, auch um recht regelmäßige Beiträge bemühen, die ebenso wenig von Halbherzigkeit zeugen. Sollte dir irgendwann der Spaß an diesem RPG abhandenkommen, bietet es sich an, sich anstelle des „einfach-nicht-mehr-blicken-lassen’s“ im allgemeinen Vorbesprechungsthread abzumelden, wobei eine etwaige Aufzeigung der Gründe zwar gern gesehen wird, aber nicht zwingend notwendig ist. Außerdem sollte man seinen Charakter ebenso im Rollenspielthread sterben oder mindestens verschwinden lassen. 2. Noch Fragen? Sollte es noch Fragen zu dem oder über das Rollenspiel geben, oder über dessen Handhabung, postet sie einfach in den aktuellen Vorbesprechungsthread oder schreibt einen der Moderatoren oder unseren Admin gleich persönlich an. Wir stehen euch in diesen Sachen gerne zur Seite. Ansonsten wünschen wir euch viel Spaß bei „Overload“ und viel Kreativität beim Schreiben. gez. Das Overload-Team IV. Regelergänzung I *Inkrafttreten: 26.02.2011 *Ergänzungsbereich: II. Regeln *Siehe auch: Regelergänzung I 7. Anderes Leben im Universum: Aus nahe liegendem Grund besteht selbstverständlich in einer so großen Galaxie wie der Milchstraße die Annahme, dass es andere höher entwickelte Lebensformen nebst der menschlichen Spezies geben könnte. Diese Annahme ist durchaus korrekt, unterliegt aber dem nachfolgenden, strengen Reglement: Ausgenommen der von der Rollenspieladministration und -moderation beschriebenen außerirdischen Rassen, die unter Punkt 3 der Overload-Wiki nachzulesen sind, ist davon auszugehen, dass nebst den menschlichen Fraktionen kein höher entwickeltes, industrialisiertes und technologisch vorangeschrittenes Leben existiert. Dennoch werden den Schreibern im Zuge der Erstellung von Sonnensystem und Planeten gewisse Zugeständnisse gemacht, um die Galaxis langfristig interessant zu halten. Ferner bedeutet dies, dass dem Spieler die Freiheit gelassen wird, einen bestimmten Grad von intelligenten Lebensformen auf seinen Reisen zu entdecken. Darunter wird ein Zivilisationszustand verstanden, der mit der menschlichen Frühsteinzeit zu vergleichen ist, als der Mensch in kleinen Gruppen sein Leben in Höhlen, beim Sammeln und Jagen verbracht hat und stets auf Wanderschaft war. Feuer wurde nicht künstlich erzeugt, sondern nach Blitzschlägen oder Waldbränden in Form von Glut am Leben gehalten, selbst errichtete Behausungen gab es nicht. Ein ähnlicher Zivilisationszustand darf vom Spieler selbstständig bei fremden Lebensformen entdeckt werden. Trotz dieser eigentlich klaren Maßstäbe unterliegt die letzte Entscheidungsgewalt in dieser Frage aber dennoch der Moderation des Rollenspiels. Diese Thematik betreffende Fälle werden deshalb stets eingehend geprüft und begutachtet. Sollte die Moderation befinden, dass eine Lebensform diesen Maßstab nicht ausreichend einhält, dann ist diese entweder zu entfernen oder umzugestalten, wie dies aussieht, wird entsprechend von Fall zu Fall entschieden. Höher entwickelte Lebensformen werden ausschließlich von der Moderation ins Spiel eingebaut, ggf. nach Vorschlagsanfrage bei den Schreibern, aber nicht zwangsläufig. Primitive, tiergleiche Lebensformen und Pflanzen können vom Spieler aber uneingeschränkt erfunden werden.